


to the younger days

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I STILL CANT GET OVER PIYO PIYO, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh god shoma, this is pure fluff dont yall love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Itsuki offered Yuzuru to see some of Shoma's baby photos and videos. Yuzuru immediately agreed.





	to the younger days

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's me again!   
> Sorry for not writing anything here for such a long time;-; things have been rough but here, have some fluff! :D I still haven't gotten over Shoma jumping on a trampoline with "piyo piyo" oh dear God I am so soft :')))
> 
> Dedicated to Trashxel. Thank you for making me a stronger person everyday.

Yuzuru is happy to be back in Japan.

Fantasy on Ice in Makuhari was great, and he’s looking forward to Kobe. But now while he’s in Japan, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to stay in Nagoya for a little bit with Shoma and his family. Of course he wants to go home to Sendai, but after some contemplations and complicated calculations, he decided to stay with his lover first.

Staying with Shoma is always great. They would go to ice rinks together and practice together, something they don’t usually do. And there would be ice cream sessions after practice, Yuzuru loves that one the most. Shoma has great taste in ice creams, and with all the stress about the upcoming Olympic season, a break is something he definitely needed.

They would meet their fans once in awhile when they go shopping groceries or just casually swinging on the swing at the park happily. Shoma’s parents would make sure Yuzuru is having the time of his life in Nagoya—even though he will have to admit, he’s always having the time of his life when he’s with Shoma.

Yuzuru has finished his practice for today and went back home—Shoma’s—ahead of his lover. He said goodbye to Mihoko and waved a _see you soon_ to Shoma who smiled and a _good work today_. Itsuki opened the door for him.

“Ah, Yuzuru-kun, welcome home!” He grinned. “You’re finishing early today.”

“Yep, and I’m home. Thanks Itsuki.” He entered the house, smiling at the younger boy. “I don’t think Shoma was going to wrap up his practice anytime soon, though. He’s working hard.”

“I’m sure he is.” Itsuki smiled fondly. “Do you want to play some games while waiting for him? Or do you want to do something more interesting?”

Yuzuru raised his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“I can show you old videos and pictures from when Shoma-nii was still a baby.” He winked.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “Yes, please, Itsuki.”

***

Yuzuru loves learning a lot of new things about Shoma. But seeing pictures and videos from when he was still a little kid? Yuzuru has never felt more alive. He watched as Itsuki set up his laptop, opening some different folders before settled in one folder titled SHOMA.

Inside is probably thousands of pictures of Shoma. On the podium, on the ice, sometimes there’s Yuzuru. Shoma in banquets, Shoma off the ice, Shoma during training, Shoma in vacation. There are so many Shomas Yuzuru have never seen in this folder and Yuzuru wondered when did he get so lucky.

Itsuki was scrolling aimlessly when Yuzuru pointed out a familiar picture. “That’s from 2009 Junior Nationals!” He squealed. Itsuki grinned and clicked [the picture](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a671006747ba6ff67aacc7dc2fa6d4d8/tumblr_inline_n1vz74dQbX1qm80iy.jpg). “Ah, he was so little back then. I can’t believe he’s all grown up now and we’ve been sharing podiums a lot.”

“He didn’t grow that much, though.” Itsuki laughed when Yuzuru knocked on his head. “Ah, you love him anyway.”

“Thanks for the statement, I do.” He chuckled. Itsuki continued scrolling. “Oh, oh, baby Shoma?” He pointed to one of [the pictures](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8c6df55f7fbc8437be002c54e10d849a/tumblr_nqw9ffDzfC1ty4cy5o1_1280.jpg) and Itsuki stopped.

“Yep, there he is. With a Winnie the Pooh. Fate knows where it’s leading him.” He smirked but Itsuki glanced at Yuzuru who’s staring at the picture with such a fond look on his face. “Yuzuru?”

“Sometimes I still wonder when did I get so lucky, you know? To meet Shoma, to befriend him, to be his team mate, to be his lover. It was so much hard work to get him to open up to me but when he eventually did, I felt so blessed because without him knowing, he made me feel more human than before.” Yuzuru said suddenly, and Itsuki blinked. Yuzuru blinked. “Itsuki. If you tell Shoma I said that—“

“Yes, yes, I won’t.” Itsuki laughed. “I’m glad you feel that way about him, though.” He said before continued scrolling. “Oh, this one.”

It’s a [video](https://twitter.com/yuzurushoma/status/872543122961702914). Yuzuru felt warmth seeping into his heart at the sight of Shoma, _his_ Shoma jumping on a trampoline. The little boy is in a red and white stripes and a baggy pants. _Piyu piyu_. “What the hell.” He squealed for the god knows how many times today. “Who gave him the right to be this cute. _Piyu piyu_. Shoma oh my god.”

“I knew you’re going to die at this video. _I knew_.” Itsuki emphasized the ‘I knew’ and Yuzuru thought, _well shit he knew my weakness now_. But who cares. Whoever got the opportunity to film this was the luckiest. Shoma with his light brown hair and his bright eyes and his cute voice and—his whole existence.

Yuzuru could go on and on.

“I still can’t portray how lucky I am.” He gaped. “Itsuki, can you believe that little boy on the trampoline is the first man to land a quadruple flip in a competition? Oh my God, can you believe he’s the national champion and the world silver medalist? Look how far he’s come I’m going to cry.” Yuzuru spilled.

“You’re his biggest fanboy aren’t you?” Itsuki chuckled.

“Might be. But Shoma’s been through a lot of things before he’s here. Worlds in Boston, countless falls and failures but he always get up every time, I think that’s also why I respected him a lot. Just like our fellow skaters, we learned that falling is the consequences of flying, but nothing ever mesmerized me so much with both their flying and falling process more than Shoma did.” He said. “I think he taught me the art of letting go. I wouldn’t have pulled off a clean free skate in Helsinki if it wasn’t because of him, I guess.”

“How is that so?”

“When I watched Shoma’s Short Program in my hotel room, I was so stunned. It reminded me that here, we’re fighting for the Olympics spot for Japan. It reminded me that me, Shoma, and Keiji, we’re all fighting for the same thing. We skate for Japan. And seeing him pulling such a perfect performance like that, it gave me so many motivations, you know?” He paused. “It was thanks to him.”

“That’s very touching, Yuzu-kun.” A familiar voice came up from the doorstep, and a very tired looking Shoma Uno is leaning on the door. “Itsuki, how many times I’ve told you not to show him those pictures?”

“Shoma-nii, welcome home.” Itsuki grinned.

“Welcome home, Sho. Thanks for your hard work.” Yuzuru smiled.

“Yuzuru and I had a blast, didn’t we, Yuzuru?” Itsuki winked. Yuzuru laughed freely.

“ _Piyo piyo_.” Yuzuru smirked. Shoma’s eyes widen.

“ITSUKI!” He jumped to tackle his younger brother who jumped away just in time for Shoma to fell in Yuzuru’s arms. “Ah, sorry, Yuzu-kun.” He was about to stand up when Yuzuru pulled him into a hug.

“I don’t know how long have you been listening, but I meant everything I said. I’m so lucky to be able to meet you.” He said, hands ruffling Shoma’s hair, and the younger skater is silent. “Maybe you can try shouting _piyo piyo_ during your quadruple flip next season?”

Shoma gave up.

**Author's Note:**

> scream about yuzusho with me on tw, @emergency3A! :DD <33


End file.
